


Vivienne's Rise to Power

by geekyblackchic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, Divine Vivienne, F/F, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyblackchic/pseuds/geekyblackchic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoidaseru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoidaseru/gifts).



[](http://s350.photobucket.com/user/Jchatman1/media/DAI/Vivienne2_zpskxm57f7s.png.html)


End file.
